


Hope Blooms

by Sassywrites77



Series: Kakashi's Birthday Celebration [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Hatake Kakashi In Love, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Kakashi is thinking about his life and feelings and how they have changed since meeting Iruka.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kakashi's Birthday Celebration [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912705
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Hope Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 September event for Kakashi’s birthday with prompt Hope for the kakashi Lounge discord. A continuation of A Cute Neighbor and Best Way to Spend Rainy Day but can also be read as stand alone.

Kakashi had lost many people he cared for over his twenty-something years. For a while, he had closed himself off, or tried to, only letting his best friend and self-proclaimed rival, Gai, get close. This was mostly due to the fact that Gai didn’t give up. He pushed himself into Kakashi’s life, and while it was annoying at first, the loud beast of a man had grown on him and brought more friends into his life.

His dating life; however, well he was mostly a one-night stand or friends-with-benefits guy. Not wanting anything more, afraid to have anything more.

But then his adorable, easily flustered neighbor spilled coffee all over him one morning. Since then he had a hard time getting the man out of his mind. He almost immediately began flirting with him, mostly just to see Iruka blush and watch him nervously rub the scar that ran across his nose. 

Then, he got to know the man, learning how kind-hearted and caring a human being he was. Kakashi soon found himself falling for the teacher. Even as every instinct in him was screaming for him to run, run before something bad happened, before he fucked it up, before he somehow lost this amazing human. That last thought was the most ridiculous since pushing Iruka away would mean losing him.

This was where his nosy, boisterous best friend came in to play. Gai happened to be visiting one day when Iruka stopped by to give Kakashi some mail that had been placed in his box by mistake. Iruka was only at the door for a few minutes and didn’t even meet Gai, yet his friend started questioning him as soon as the door closed. 

Gai had told him to push down those normal urges he knew Kakashi had when it came to any kind of romantic feelings. He could tell Iruka was good for Kakashi which had him scoffing since the two men hadn’t spoken to each other. 

Gai just grinned at him, holding a thumbs-up gesture. “I can tell Kakashi. The way you look when you talk about him. You are more than smitten, my friend! You should ask him out.”

And so Kakashi had. It had been awkward at first on both sides, but they remembered they were friends first and started talking like they usually did. 

It was the best date Kakashi ever remembered having.

At the end of the date, as he left Iruka at his apartment door, he couldn’t help stealing a kiss. It was brief, but oh so sweet and left the teacher blushing bright pink.

That night, Kakashi went to bed with hope blooming in his chest, excited to see where the relationship would go. For once, he was giving it a chance and not marking it down to be a disaster before it could barely begin.

Iruka Umino, his endearing, caring, teacher neighbor, had brought a lot of hope into his life and Kakashi was ready to embrace it, nurture it, and watch it grow to fill his heart completely. He was definitely more than smitten.


End file.
